Scott
Evil Dead Scott was one of the main characters featured in the 1981 film The Evil Dead. He was played by actor Richard DeManicor, who was credited as Hal Delrich in the film. Scott was a college student and the boyfriend of Shelly. Along with his friends Ash Williams, Cheryl Williams, and Linda, Scott went on an ill-fated vacation to remote cabin in the woods of Tennessee. After discovering a book containing ancient evil incantations, they played a voice recording of Professor Knowby, reciting the incantations, which released the evil forces of a Kandarian demon. Shelly became possessed and Scott was forced to dismember her. Scotty became possessed and tried to kill Ash. Ash destroyed Scott by burning the Necronomicon, which released the demonic spirit from his body. Scott's corpse then disintegrated. Texas Chainsaw Massacre Scott is a fictional Forensics officer and a minor character featured in the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. Played by actor David Cloud, he appeared in the 1990 film sequel Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Scott, or Scotty, was an officer with the Texas state police. In 1990, he was one of several such Forensics specialists called to the scene of a mass grave. Scott gave a preliminary examination of a highly desiccated corpse and lifted its rotting head up from the shallow grave. A severed vertebrae, belonging to the same victim, was also discovered. The Walking Dead Scott is an African American man in his apparent thirties. He was a resident of Alexandria, Virginia and functioned as a supply runner for the residents who lived there. At a town council meeting, he openly opposed Rick Grimes' decision to concede to all of Negan's demands. Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 charactersCategory:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivorsCategory:Walking Dead/Season 6 charactersCategory:Walking Dead/Season 6 survivorsCategory:Walking Dead/Season 7 charactersCategory:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Other characters * Scott - Character from the Crossed comic book series. * Scott - Victim of Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th Part 2. * Scott Howard - Teenage werewolf from the original Teen Wolf films. * Scott McCall - Teenage werewolf from the Teen Wolf television series. * Scott the Reaper - A Grim Reaper character from Being Human (US). * Scott Stubbs - A deputy and Jason Voorhees victim from Freddy vs. Jason. * Scotty - Character from Within the Woods. * Scotty - Character from Evil Dead. * Gary Scott - A coroner from Halloween II (2009). Actors * Kathryn Leigh Scott - Actress from Dark Shadows. * Scott Lindvall - Played a paramedic in the 2010 remake of Nightmare on Elm Street. * Scott MacDonald - Played Jack Frost in the Jack Frost film series. * Scott Patey - Actor from episodes of Reaper, Supernatural and the film 30 Days of Night: Dark Days. * Scott Wilson - Played Hershel Greene on The Walking Dead. Production Crew * Scott Brazil - Directed the "Angel" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Scott Charles Stewart - Director on Legion and Priest. * Scott Derrickson - Director of Hellraiser: Inferno and The Exorcism of Emily Rose. * Scott Fischer - Co-executive producer on Piranha 3D. * Scott Garfield - Still photographer on The Walking Dead. * Scott Glosserman - Director of Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon. * Scott Humphrey - Composer for House of 1000 Corpses. * Scott Kosar - Screenwriter on the remakes of The Amityville Horror, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Crazies. * Scott L. Treger - Stunt man and actor from films such as The Midnight Hour and Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies. * Scott Nimerfro - Producer from Tales from the Crypt and The Gates. * Scott P. Levy - Production assistant and actor from Carnosaur and A Bucket of Blood. * Scott Pearlman - Producer of Brotherhood of Blood. * Scott Schneid - Producer on Silent Night, Deadly Night. * Scott Schofield - Associate producer on FreakyLinks. * Scott Smith Miller - Directed the "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" episode of Kindred: The Embraced. * Scott Spiegel - Actor from Within the Woods, The Evil Dead and Drag Me to Hell. * Scott Taylor - Played Paul Jayko in 30 Days of Night. * Scott Winant - Producer and director of Dead Like Me and True Blood. * Scott Winig - Cinematographer on Laid to Rest and Fear Clinic. * Scott Vladimir Licina - Composer on the 30th Anniversary re-issue of Night of the Living Dead. Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters